The present invention relates to a cover assembly for a vehicle bed.
Cover assemblies for vehicle beds are well known in the art. For example, it is known to provide a cover assembly having one or more panels that are pivotally connected to one or more side walls of the vehicle bed for movement between open and closed positions. In the open position, the one or more panels extend generally vertically outwardly from the one or more side walls to allow access to the interior space of the vehicle bed. However, the one or more panels tend to inhibit the view of the driver if the driver is to drive the vehicle with the one or more panels in the open position.
The present invention provides improvements over known cover assemblies to improve driver visibility.
One aspect of the invention relates to a cover assembly that can be retracted into the vehicle bed to improve driver visibility. This aspect of the invention provides a cover assembly for a vehicle bed having at least a rear wall, opposing first and second side walls extending forwardly from the rear wall, and a floor. The rear wall, the side walls, and the floor define an interior space having an upwardly facing opening. The cover assembly includes first and second cover members and a pair of cover mounts constructed to mount the first and second cover members to the vehicle bed. The cover mounts enable the first and second cover members to be moved between (a) a closed position wherein the cover members extend between the side walls to close the upwardly facing opening of the vehicle bed and inhibit access to the interior space thereof, (b) an open position wherein the cover members extend upwardly from the side walls to uncover the upwardly facing opening of the vehicle bed and facilitate access to the interior space thereof, and (c) a storage position wherein the cover members are retracted downwardly from the open position into the vehicle bed. At least one motor is operatively connected to the first and second cover members and constructed to move the cover members at least between the closed and open positions thereof.
Other aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.